subtle hints
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: In which case, you should not use innuendoes to ask out a pink haired medic-nin -GaaSaku-


Based off an indecent accident between me and my boyfriend. I was listening to Mariah Carey's "Touch my body" and singing it out loud and hadn't realized he was outside my door. He actually thought I was singing about him and had the nerve to tell me 'I'm not surprised, I am pretty good looking.' That egotistical bastard.

For pure entertainment 3

Have fun reading!

-

-

-

"Touch my body."

Sakura quickly whipped her head around and looked at the red head incredulously. While her eyes had doubled in size, he remained cool and collective, like he didn't just blurt out the most outrageous thing _ever_. She slowly turned her head back around and pretended like she heard nothing, concentrating on her work again.

"Stroke me."

The perfect cursive letters she had been writing suddenly turned into little squiggles before the pen ultimately feel from her hand. Once again, her head spun around to face him. Instead of meeting his jade orbs, she watched him hang his hand and cross his arms over his chest.

"G-Gaara are you feeling alright?"

He lifted his head slightly, "I'm hot for you."

If this was the Kazekage she was dealing with, _the_ Sabaku no Gaara, she'd probably have doubled over in a fit of laughter. This was completely ludicrous and utterly bizarre. She knew for sure this wasn't a hallucination or some genjutsu, so the reason for his unusual behavior was an enigma. Sakura eyed him carefully before turning around again in her seat and continued writing.

"You should open the window if you're feeling heated Gaara."

Not that it was in anyway particularly warm in her cozy little office, in fact, the air conditioner was on.

"I'm only in heat for you."

She nearly fell out of her chair, managing to grab onto the armrest before slipping. Maybe it was the way he said his little _remarks_ so casually that threw her off. Or maybe it was the fact he she'd never have imagined Gaara to say such subliminal messages in a million, billion years. Either way, it was distracting and causing her to lose focus on her assigned task.

"Um, Gaara w-why are you…you know what? Never mind, I don't want to know. Can you please just keep those thing to yourself?"

"Why?"

"B-because…they're…"

"Arousing?"

"N-no! they're disturbing! I need to get back to my work."

"All work and no play makes Sakura a dull girl."

That was when she noticed how close he was. She could feel his hot breathing behind her ears and his warm, callous hands gliding up and down her bare arms. Shivers crawled up her spine as she leaned into his touch, her eyes rolling back into her head. His face nuzzled into the crook of her neck, planting gentle kisses against her enticing skin.

"Gaara…not here…"

Her voice came out barely above a whisper. A moan nearly escaped her lips as his ever talented hands moved under her shirt and played with her lacy bra.

"Just give into my touch."

He sounded husky, _lustful_. And she could see it through her disheveled bangs the possessiveness in his eyes, making her shudder in anticipation. Whenever he got this way, her legs would be sore for days with a hoarse and sore throat. The neighbors were always worried whenever she screamed in the middle of the night. It never occurred to them that a late night guest was paying a visit, which she gladly welcomed.

"Please Gaara…not here…"

Her door was unlocked, the window slightly open, and across from her office was a small study seminar with all the newly appointed interns. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of chuunins bursting into her room to find her in a _very_ compromising position with the visiting Kage.

"Why not? We could do it right here, right _now_."

Finally, her common sense kicked in and she reluctantly pulled away from him. She got up from her seat and pulled back down her shirt, which was half way lifted over her chest. Her serious face was plastered on and she was giving an aloof looking Gaara a stern glare. He seemed to not notice, or care for that matter, because he was _still_ staring at her like a hungry wolf.

"Because _Kazekage-sama_, we are in a hospital and in the room across from mine are ten fifteen year olds, all of whom I do not wish to mentally scar."

"They're teenagers. Sex is the _only_ thing teenagers think about."

Her jaw dropped, "Wha-no! They are very responsible and mature young adults! Sex is the last thing they care about at the moment!"

"Not to me, right now; it is my top priority."

And he wasn't kidding.

With each step he took towards her, she took two until her back hit the wall. Like a cat cornering a mouse.

_Curse you wall! You've doomed me!_

He stood an inch away from her face, noses brushes, and breaths mingling. His hands rested on each side of her head, meshing his body with hers, they always did fit perfectly well together. His definite need for her was plain and clear, pressing into her inner thighs as he brought his lips to trace her jaw line. She felt his fingers entangle themselves into her silky tresses and pull her head back as he attacked her neck. Love bites and red marks started appearing against her porcelain skin, which she hated, because they were always troublesome to get rid of.

But at the moment, she could care less. The only thing that occupied her mind at the moment was how his tongue worked magic and how it easily brought her down to this whimpering vixen. She arched into his touch and moaned out his name. He smirked into her flesh and continued to devour her senseless. He always did like it better when she was submissive. A nip on her shoulder brought her back to reality and her tightly shut eyes popped right open.

While one of his hands held bother of her above her head, the other one was underneath her shirt and groping anything in reach. Which happened to be her right breast. Despite how much she was lovely the attention, she still remembered where she was and _who_ was fondling her.

"W-what's gotten into you?!" As much as hoped her shriek came out loud and menacing, it was nothing more than a mere squeak.

He stopped his sensuous activity and let out an aggravated sigh, his hands balled into fists, "Must you know everything?"

"Yes."

The way he shifted his eyes, almost made it seem like he was actually…_embarrassed_. But that was unlikely; her mind must still be hazy. Yeah, that must be it.

"Kankuro." He mumbled.

"Pardon?"

He stepped away from her and immediately, she missed the contact.

"He has been trying to help me court you."

Her face heated up tenfold, a shade of blush darker than her hair covered her face.

"I told you to keep-all of this-a secret!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"I did."

"Then how did he find out!?"

"I believe it was when he said he took an interest in you, and I told him you were already taken."

She crossed her arms, "And let me guess, you told him it was you, right?"

"Perhaps."

"Gaara!"

"He is only assisting me, claiming that I am too…'socially retarded' to properly engage with civilization, especially in regards to soliciting an appropriate and meaningful relationship."

Sakura quirked and eyebrow, "Well…he does have a point there. We do need to make better this…relationship of ours. If that's what you want to call it."

"Which is why I have been dropping hints all day, according to what my brother has instructed me to do."

"Gaara, telling me you're 'hot for me' isn't very subtle or an actual hint for that matter. If you want to go on a date with me, all you had to do was ask me."

"He told me to be blunt and straightforward."

"Of course he did. You know, you could have just said, 'Sakura, let's go out tonight and discuss our future together.' I think that would have been pretty loud and clear, rather than dropping innuendoes like a bomb."

"I was informed women like that."

"What? That's stupid, what has he been reading? Men's guide to stereotyping women?"

"Yes."

She rolled her viridian eyes and gently took his hands in hers, "Let's just spend this evening together and we'll work this out together, okay? I'm sure as the Kazekage you can understand what it means to create a stronger bond."

He nodded and squeezed her hand in return.

"Great! Now that we have all the settled, I need to get back to writing my report!"

She brushed aside him and sat back down in her cushion chair. The silence between them was always peaceful, and right now, much needed. She heard his movement as she took a seat on the couch not across the room. However, the sweet sound of nothing only lasted for a whopping whole minute.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Do you still wish to have intercourse?"

-

-

-

**Haha, pure fun. Pure Crack. Because I love crack.**

**R & R thanks!**


End file.
